The Time Has Come
by RK9
Summary: Brennan thinks about Emma a year after her death...read and review, and this time I'll send Victor Webster to all who review! I'm not giving up Forbes this time! :p


The Time Has Come

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Mutant X or its characters. I don't own the song either, that's from the Poke'mon Heroes movie.

Summary: Brennan thinks about Emma a year after her death...

_(Brennan's POV)_

I closed my eyes as I stood looking out over the sea around Stormking Mountain. It had rained last night, and the sky above me was clear and blue, and now a soft breeze blew through my short hair.

I can see the day we met as though it were yesterday. The day I first met Emma. She was running from the GSA, and she bumped into me. Begged me to help her. I didn't, instead uttering a confused "Huh?" Then she was inside my mind, sending me this time a telempathic plea for help...which again I didn't understand. By the time I turned around she was gone again, and I didn't see her again until she met me in the bar where I was reading my Walt Whitman collection, shortly before Thorne came to me with his offer to join the GSA.

But it was a meeting I have never forgotten, for even then I knew that Emma was special, and very much unlike the tons of other women I've met in my life. Emma and I were connected through that one telempathic vision, connected the way I've never been connected to anyone else before. And even before I knew her name...I knew I loved her, this mysterious whirlwind of a psionic who had bumped into me in a bar one night. The troubled young woman who became not just the love of my life...but also my best friend, for whom I would have done everything.

Together, we went through good times, bad times, happy and sad times, we rode the bumpy waves of life and sailed through more storms together than I can count. We were always there for each other, and we had each other's back. Many times, I was too male, too foolish, but Emma usually saved my butt and forgave me when I gave her grief. When I was with Emma, I felt far wiser and older, more mature than I really was. We clicked from Day One, as though we'd always been together. And I know, as sure as I stand here today, that I'll never forget her.

The time has come, Emma - I guess you know by now, about Lexa. She just barged in one day and took over for Adam, though I know she'll never replace him. I guess also that, watching us from up there as I know you are, that Shal and Jesse got married a year back. Yeah, it has been that long since you left us. They have a daughter, their firstborn...they named her after you, you know. Emma Isabel Kilmartin - she turns one month old today, and she has blond hair and Jesse's blue eyes - and her personality, her very spirit, reminds me of you everyday.

I miss you, Emma, but I know – I hope – that one day I'll be with you again. And until that day comes, at least I know you're safe, and happy. Who would've guessed, huh, Emma? Somehow, someday...we'd have to say goodbye this way.

Till we meet again in Paradise, my love.

(end Brennan's POV since fanfiction dot net won't use my fun little asterisks)

Brennan kissed the small bunch of flowers he had brought with him, and tossed them off the cliff, watching as the wind carried them away, and they fell gently into the sea.

(again, since my asterisks still won't show...)

These are the lyrics to the song The Time Has Come, which inspired this fic... most of the words in my fic are straight from the lyrics...

_I close my eyes,_

_And I can see,_

_The day we met,_

_Just one moment and I knew_

_You're my best friend, do anything for you,_

_We've gone so far, and done so much,_

_And I feel like we've always been together_

_Right by my side, through thick and thin,_

_You're the part of my life, I'll always remember!_

_The time has come,_

_It's for the best I know it,_

_Who could have guessed that you and I..._

_Somehow, someday, we'd have to say goodbye. _

Now, read and review, let me know exactly what you think...I accept flames because I was half-asleep when I wrote this, so I know it's not my best work....

Go press that pretty purple button and type out a review, people! Now! (flashes feral eyes)


End file.
